Keep Goin' Strong
by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld
Summary: A new generation enters the institute, and they're going to be taught by the previous X-men? This can not be good.  chapter 7: Acolytes in the main lobby: part two
1. Elizabeth Botten

I'm posting ten mini chapters to lead up to the first 'real chapter' here's number one!

OC brought to you by the wonderful Mew Phong :)

****

****

Chapter One: Elizabeth Botten

"new day, a chance to start anew. I will try and move on, but I'll remember you." - The Perishers .

I made an invisible check list in my head as I stood outside the doors of the Xavier Institute.

1. Don't act like an idiot.

2. Don't talk like an idiot.

3. Don't talk to anyone creepy.

4. Don't act creepy.

That should pretty much cover it, I thought as I stepped through the large double doors. At that very moment I was completly engulfed in what Icould only be described as chaos. The entire floor was an ice rink, with what looke like a path way leading to a small europeian girl about 17. A wolf was chasing after a blonde haired boy who seemed to be the cause of all the ice, while a boy who semed to be made of solar energy walked around casually, leaving more melted ice. A petite asian girl and a tall guy with long blond hair argued, loudly in front of me.

I walked over to them hesitantly, and began to summon up a bit of courage. These two did not not look friendly.

"Where am i supposed to go?" I choked out quietly.

"What?" the asian girl squinted her eyes like she hadn't heard me, but I knew she had.

"Newbies to the room at the end of that hall." The boy who had been making the ice yelled, running over. "Third right you can't miss it. I was there a few minutes ago, you wouldnt beleive the tension. Soooo awkward." He extended his hand to me. "I'm Bobby by the way." He winked, and i noticed his eyes were a shocking bright blue.

I wondered if all these mutants had powers that affected their appearance, and if that was the case with Bobby's eyes.

"Elizabeth." I shook his hand lightly, not very accustomed to meeting new people. It was a little overwhelming.

"Nice to meet you Elizbeth." He miled and signaled me to follow him. "Well obviously you're a bit late for whatever reason so I'll introduce you to everyone here, ok?"

I nodded as he began to name off the people, or the _mutants _in the room.

"The cranky ass over there is Jubilee." He recieved a punch in the shoulder for his comment but continued anyways. "Blondie here is Sam, the wolf's Rahne, Amara's the one reading in the corner, Roberto's RUINING ALL MY BEAUTIFUL ICE." the Brazillian boy who was now in normal form responded with a rude had gesture. "Bitch." Bobby chuckled under his breath, before picking up his previous pace. "Girl on the laptop's Tabby, **beware**. And those two love birds in the corner are Laura and Alex." He pointed to a boy with shaggy blond hair and a strong looking black haired girl sitting beside him.

"Wow." I said when he was done. "Is that everyone?"

"Sadlly no," He fake sighed dramatically, making me laugh. "There are still the graduated X-Men who will be teaching you and the other new kids." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and swayed from side to side for a few seconds, "Well, see ya around kid."

He walked away leaving me to head down the hall, to the new student meeting room.

alrightie, remember reviews = chapters

:) next chapter is going to be Christopher Bennett .

expect it in the next few days .

xoxo

-Daynaa


	2. Christopher Bennett

Here's mini chapter number two.

OC brought to you by James 95 :)

There you go!

I am willing to update every day or second day, only if you guys are willing to review the chapters :)

remember I don't have spellcheck but I'm doing my best. (:

...

Chapter Two: Christopher Bennett

****************

"One more kid who will never go to school. Never get to fall in love, never get to be cool." - Neil Young.

The door creaked opened and a small dark haired girl walked in, breaking my safe silence. I really hoped i wouldn't have to answer any questions. I got nearvous so easily, it made me... well ... easily nearvous. There were now a total of 13

people in the room. Four of them we're older. A young brunette girl, an older Brown haired man wearing strange red sunglasses, a tall woman with striking red hair, and a younger guy with straight black hair all sat on chairs in front of the makeshift 'Stadium seating'. Which was three benches, each one taller then the one before it.

I sat in between a boy and a girl who both looked younger than me on the middle bench. I only looked once, because I didd'nt want them to think I was staring. Ok, so I'm a little afraid of confrontation... nothing _too_ wrong with that.

I just kept looking straight at the floor, so I wouldn't have to meet any one's eyes. I quietly hummed the tune to a song I used to sing with my dad. No Rain, by Blind Melon. It always calmed me down, yet still made me feel like a lunatic for some reason. _All I can say is that my life is pretty plain, I like watching the puddles gather rain. And all I can do is just pour some tea for two, and express my point of view but it's not sane. _Oh, that's probably why.

The black haired guy whispered something to the smaller brunette woman who giggled quietly. The girl with red hair over heard, and scowled loudly. I saw the man with the red glasses shift uncompfortbly in his seat. _That's more than a little awkward._ I thought.

"Alrightie then." Glasses guy stood up. "I guess we should get started then, huh?" He laughed, and then once he realised he'd get no response stopped quickly and sat down.

"Hi everybody," The red haired girl said, sweetly. She stood up and walked to the ront of the room. "I'm Jean, and this is Scott, Kitty, and Kurt." She gestured to glasses guy, the petite girl, and the younger guy. "Scott and I will be your Headmasters at the Institute. Kitty and Kurt are our vice principal figures. I will now let them have the floor to introduce you to our fantastic school." She then smiled and walked out with Scott following quickly behind her.

The two who remained stood up and the Woman began to speak.

"I'm Kitty Pryde, and this is Kurt Wagner. We're your vice principals as Jean said, so we're definetly going to be seeing a lot of you guys this year. You might eve be taught by us a bit too. You met the older X-Men when you came in, but now we'll give you a tour of the place." She had a sweet upbeat attitude, it was refreshing.

"First though," Kurt cut in. He had an unexpected German Accent. "We should _really_ introduce ourselves." He then clicked a button on his watch that changed his appearance. He became head to toe covered in blue fur, and his eyes turned yellow. I noticed he now only had three fingers and three toes in this new form.

I smiled inwardly. It came as a great releif to me, to know that I wasn't the only one who could have a rather shocking apperance. I swished a little bit of fire around in my mouth for good mesure, and thought about what could happen with all these mutants in the same small room. After all, I knew nothing about these people.

...

**Next Chapter is Nina Popov.**


	3. Nina Popov

You guys all rock. (y)

and i know the chapters have very little information in them, but that's because they're 'mini' chapters. I'll add a referance to their past, or ther powers here or there. But it's mostly just their personality. Alo, if your character does not get picked, it's ok because if I ever need a character for one or two chapters I'll hold "auditions" ? I'll say I need the character and people can submit their character again, or a new one. :)

**Nina Popov**

**"I get lost in the beauty of everything I see. The world aint half as bad as  
they paint it to be." - OneRepublic**

As they spoke about their lives at the institute I wondered what it felt liketo look that different. To be stared at every second, of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year... But I'm being silly, Kurt has the watch that changes his apperance. Although, to have to live with the fact that underneath the disguise you looked so... diffirent.

That's me for you, though. Nina the average pretty girl. Can be seen usually, in ruffled blouses or flower patterned shirts and skinny jeans. Light makeup and sometimes jewlery. Nothing overly flashy, and nothing to attract negative attention. But I wanted it, I suppose everyone did deep down inside. I wanted someone to really hate me, so I could hate them back. But I found it hard to completly hate someone, although there were people I didn't like. But that was mostly for reasons due to their attitude. Nobody really hated me either. I could tell some girls were jealous of me, I got along with so many people and I never got nearvous or overly flirty with boys. I stayed myself with everyone. I was just so comfortable being normal that I felt there was no reason to change. Why mess with perfection?

Not that I believed that I was perfect, nobody is. But still, I wanted to comfort this person who I hardly knew. I wanted to make him feel like nothing was wrong, and everything would be okay. But the more I watched him speak to us, and laugh with us I realised something. He was completely comfortable in his own skin. He was not ashamed of being a mutant, like my father had made me be. He was proud.

As Kitty and Kurt walked us through to the entry way, I noticed that it was grand and beautiful, something my mother would have loved. I swallowed my tears, this was no time for crying. It was time to look at the betterpoints in life; I'm safe.

We climbed the stairs to a large hallway with several doors on each end.

"To your left is the boys' hall, and to your right is the girls." Kurt gestured both ways with his three fingered hand. It felt like I was a first year at Hogwarts. I just prayed there was no sorting hat.

Voices rang from down the hall.

"Let's go introduce you to your training session coach!" Kitty giggled, almost maniacly.

I was more than confused, the yelling grew louder as we rounded a corner. Three figures could be seen. A strong looking man about 5'6 and a taller boy who looked to be around seventeen faced eachother. Another boy around my age stood infront of the shorter man as well.

"If I ever catch you two sneaking out like that again, you'll be out of this place so fast-"

"That's Mr. Logan. He'll be in charge of your training sessions." Kitty explained.

The two boys caught sight of us and forgot about Logan as they ran over. The man simply shook his head and rounded a corner, vanishing from sight.

"Guys, meet Ray and Jamie." She gestured to the tall boy then the younger one. "They're both older X-men, but Jamie's still only 14."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I still know way more then these guys do." He bragged, leaning his elbow against the wall. He underestimated the distance though and hit it hard, which caused him to multiply several times.

Several people gasped and I absent mindedly muttered "Cool."

Jamie raised several pairs of his eyebrbows at me as he got rid of the other duplicates. "Ya think so?"

I tried to hide my blush. "Peut-etre." I remembered the french word for maybe. I used to say it a lot back home, it was sort of my thing.

"Well, I don't know what that means," He winked at me. "But I do like the sound  
of it."

- end of chapter three -

Next chapter:

Ben Goldstein


	4. Bed Goldstein

****

"All I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you." -Linkin Park

'Get a room.' I thought as I was forced to watch them flirting. Relationships were not something I was familliar with, or something I wanted. I simply needed a friend to lean on every once in a while. I usually looked to my siblings for support, but there was no way for me to count on them while I was here.

We were then taken to the kitchen next, so they could introduce us to the rest of the teachers. The other two boys ended up tagging along aswell.

A tall shady man introduced himself as Remy and his girlfriend as Rogue. An older woman, storm was already preparing dinner and the man from before, Logan sat at the table beer in hand. Jamie sat with him and Ray propped himself up on counter top. It repulsed me that they would let someone, a teacher no less drink with kids on the premisis. Whatever though, nothing I could do about it. Aside from deeming him my least favourite teacher.

Just then, a wolf trotted into the kitchen. It paused, then prosceded to change into a young girl. She was dressed in navy blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Damn Rahne." Ray joked. "Why can't you dress like that everyday?"

"Oh shut up." Rahne walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water then jumped up to sit with him on the counter. She pressed the bottle to the upper part of her chest and sighed. "Its hot."

"Your'e telling me." Ray seemed to have this way about him. It was as if you could tell he diddn't mean anything by what he said. He put his hand on her knee and she slapped it off.

"Both of you, off the counter!" Storm seemed to just notice them, as Remy offered Ray a high five.

This place wasnt so different from any other school, really. But it was more like a home.

"Awwwww," Kitty seemed to almost have tears in her eyes. "You guy are growing up so fast. I wish I was young again."

"Your'e 21 Kit." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Your'e not that old, jeez."

"I'm pretty old too." Ray furrowed his eyebrows. It was as if they all totally forgot us new kids were here. What weirdos.

Storm snorted.

"Listen, bub." Logan began. "You don't know old." He downed the rest of his beer, and got up for another.

"Well, I'm still young." Jamie smiled proudly.

Almost all of the others in the room gave him a dirty look.

Kurt looked back at us with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Welcome to the family."

=================================end of chapter four=================

I honestly don't know who's next.

Sorry it took a while. Writer's block and all that...

3 review please :)


	5. Alison Richter

**"Oh seriously, you're gonna make mistakes, you're young." -Metric**

**Alison Richter**

When Kitty told us we would be seeing our training room next, I got a little excited. Not that I was an exceptional fighter or anything, but having defensive powers didn't aid that much in combat. This was my chance to prove myself.  
As we walked down the hall I couldn't help but notice a boy with white hair and blue eyes. His appearance shocked me, initially. Though the more I looked at him the more interested I became. He looked human, but his eyes; just the way he looked around, his stare was that of an animal's.  
I figured I might as well try and make friends. Most likely being the first to do that today, so I make my way to walk beside him.  
"Hey." I couldn't think of anything better to say.  
He nods his head at me and smiles.  
"I'm Allison." I panicked for a second, thinking we were wearing name tags or something. We weren't.  
"Chris." He introduced himself.  
"Where are you from?" I ask summoning up my nicest voice possible.  
"Luton, England." He responded, with an accent similar yet thicker than my own.  
"I'm from Germany, but I lived in Sussex with my mum for a while." I smiled. What were the chances we had lived so close. "Until we moved to New York that is."  
"New York is cool." He smiled.  
"You're lying, you think New York is full of snobby people too busy to have fun." I read his lie. "You were tiring to impress me."  
"Well then, I guess that's your power then huh?" He smirked. "Though you don't seem like a snobby person too busy to have fun."  
"Thanks, neither do you." I grinned back at him.  
"I'll try not to lie to you." He said.  
"Weird." I pondered.  
"What's weird?" He laughed a little.  
"You were telling the truth."

============================================================ end =======================================

**edited my Mew Phong

short, I know. :)

Next is Marcus. :)

REVIEW :D


	6. Marcus Santos

**sorry for the wait, but the chapters are getting longer again. :)**

**"Imma do the things I wanna to do, I aint got a thing to prove to you." -Weezer**

**Marcus Santos**

People started talking to each other. Finally. I would've started, but ya know.

I don't lack confidence or anything, I guess I just lack… well yeah, confidence. I'm cool with people, it's just that first impressions aren't really my thing.

I was confused as to why they diddn't have us introduce ourselves, but I guess it'll happen eventually.

"Here we are!" Kitty seemed strangely over excited.

"Why do I have the feeling she's leading us into certain doom?" A quiet voice spoke up.

I laughed, everyone did. Our team had an inside joke. Cool.

Team… cool.

We all entered a huge room, with metal walls. There was a small pod hanging from the ceiling with what looked like a computer system inside. The ceiling was the same as the walls, which were the same as the floor.

"This is the Danger Room, where you'll be trained." Kurt explained.

"Sweet." I said, a little louder than I had meant to.

A few of the other kids chuckled, but Kurt spoke up again.

"Guys, this _is_ cool." His German accent almost unintentionally exaggerated the word cool. "You can create simulations you'd never imagine in here. It's the ultimate training area."

"Yeah," Logan walked in. "And if you don't focus, it's the ultimate place to get your butt kicked." His voice was so gruff it gave me chills, and my nose started to go crazy. My enhanced senses were usually good, but I could smell so many different scents on this guy. It was driving me insane.

"Well, we'll leave you in Logan's capable hands." Kitty smiled before leaving a little too quickly with Kurt right on her tail.

"Wonder where they're going." A boy's voice muttered sarcastically. The comment was quiet enough for nobody to hear. Nobody without my enhanced senses that is.

Log and reacted the same time that I did. He glared straight into the eyes of a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. The one who had spoken up.

"What's your name?" He did not break the stare.

"Ben," the boy replied, confidently.

Logan grunted and ordered us to get in a line from oldest to youngest and give him our names and powers.

We did our best and didn't focus on months, just years.

As he walked by everyone responded accordingly, he also wanted a small demonstration of our power.

"Chris, I turn into a white dragon and I'm 14." A boy with white hair and blue eyes then shut his eyes. We waited but nothing happened.

Logan started. "Uh kid, are you sure-"

Then before he could finish, the guy turned all scaly and white, then grew and eventually took the form of a ten foot tall dragon with arms and legs like a person, but ya know… scaly.

Logan grumbled something about powering up faster. He took a couple of notes on a note pad with an oversized carpenter pencil. Only he could make something so gruff look dainty.

"Next." He walked up to a girl with dirty blond hair.

"I'm Nina, I'm fourteen years old and I create travel portals. I also speak every language I can think of, if I feel like it. But in that case I have to translate everything I hear as well."

"Let's just see the time portals for now," Logan said.

She used two of her fingers to draw a door shaped portal' in thin air. We watched her step through and a second later she emerged behind Logan, smiling.

"Nice." He seemed impressed. "Next."

Oh shit… that's me.

"I'm Marcus, I'm Fourteen and I turn into a wolf. I have an in between form too, but It's hard to control." I take a deep breath, but it's shaky.

"Show me the wolf form then." Logan mumbles.

I bow my head and lock my hips in the way I always do before changing forms. I bend down as I do it, which I've found takes the edge off my joints. I lift my head from my wolf form and glance at Logan.

"I'll need to talk to you afterwards, kid." I panic for a second. "You're not in trouble." He adds. And I relax a little as I switch forms back to human again.

"Hi, I'm Naomi. I'm 14 and I turn into sand. I can also turn things to sand." She blushed just from addressing someone out loud.

I smile inwardly. She's cute and shy, I like this girl.

**===================================================================== Next: Naomi David ============================================**

i tweeked the language bit of Nina's powers, (hope that's ok?)

theres a list of the ocs im using on my bio thingie.. btw...

review iif ya want me to write moahahhaha . jk but seroiusly.. yeah anyways

LOVE YOU GUYS YOUR'E AMAZING AND SOOO NICE :)


	7. Naomi David

**"Hello, is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me, is there anyone home?" –Pink Floyd**

**Naomi David**

"Hi, I'm Naomi. I'm 14 and I turn into sand. I can also turn things to sand." My cheeks burn from speaking in front of so many people I don't know. Darn my shyness. 

"Alright." The man, whose name I still can't remember says. "Show us."

I focus my energy on feeling light spread my arms and feel the amazing sensation of bursting into a free form. To not be tied together, or in one place. I fly around the room in my sand form and slowly change back as I land in human form back on the floor.

The man is smiling, good?

"Nice control." He says, and moves on.

Well, that went well. I think.

The hard haired boy who spoke up before went next.

"Ben, 15, gravity manipulation." He said plainly.

"Gonna give me an example?" The man snapped.

I made a mental note to keep all my snappy remarks to myself. So basically be yourself here… People don't scare me or anything, they do worry me though.

"I'll need you to hold the pencil in your hand." Ben explained.

He did so and ben began to stare it down. For a few seconds I noticed nothing, and then the man's hand began to lower slowly. He dropped the pencil and it fell to the floor with a crash worthy of a stack of plates.

"How heavy was that?" Ben asked between panting breaths.

"I'd say about 180 pounds, good for such a small object. Lots of possibilities for you, kid." He noded his head and grumbled "Next."

"Allison, I'm 15 and I can tell if someones lying, and find the truth." She had red-brown hair with bangs and freckles.

"I see, I had coffee last Tuesday morning." He said.

"Not true, you had Beer. Budweiser to be specific." She said,

His eyes light up for a millisecond. "I was born in new jersey." He said.

"Not true, you were born… um." She seemed to panic a little. "I can't tell."

"That's because I can't remember where I was born."

"So I can read minds?" She raised her eyebrows excitedly.

"No." He cracked his neck. "Next."

An Asian girl raised her head, obviously being previously caught up in her thoughts.

"Elizabeth, 16, I make things out of the iron in blood."

She then, without prompting, closed her eyes and held out her arm. She winced as blood rose from her pores; once she had enough she opened her eyes. The minute she did, all the blood that looked like vapour snapped into the shape of a cube. It was about 1 inch squared, and wobbly. She bit her lip as she tried to keep it together and lasted about a minute and a half. She let out her breath and the blood splattered onto the floor.

"You do that with other people's blood kid?" The man asked her.

"Not intentionally." I could tell she picked her words carefully.

He huffed, "Next."

"I'm Cale, I'm 16 and I change water temperature." A tall boy with shaggy brown hair said.

"Can you show me?" The man asked.

"I don't have any water." Cale said, and laughed nervously.

"Use your spit." ... Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?

==================================== next: Cale ===========================================

So I need a decision from you guys,

Would you rather have longer non-point of view chapters every week and a half?

Or would you rather me continue with point of view chapters?

Or should I meet somewhere in between, like longer point of view chapters (with some non-point of view?)

Thanks for all the reviews, last mini chapter is up in the next few days!

You're all freaking amazing, btw.! :)


	8. Cale Demas

** "Despite my only true desire, I just can't keep an open mind." –Finger Eleven**

**Cale Demas**

"What?" Could I use my spit? It never really occurred to me, I guess.

"Ever used anything other than water?" Logan asks me.

"Um, blood I guess." I answer, remembering the time I saved my sister. I guess killing a dog by boiling its blood doesn't make me much of a hero, but hey it's something.

"Alright, spit." Logan was losing his patience.

"Kay." I bite my tongue any try my best to get a good amount of saliva before spitting it onto the floor.

I place my hand directly over the spit and focus on heating it up. It's thicker than water, but I have it boiling in a few seconds.

"Now cool it off." Logan says.

I focus on cooling it, but it's harder than heating it up. It stops boiling and cools down but I can't manage freezing it.

"We'll work on that." Logan says. "Alright everyone's good to go, you too Marcus. We'll talk later. I need Elizabeth and Dale now, though."

"It's Cale actually." I say

"Yeah, well." Logan huffs. "Anyways, you two are the oldest."

Elizabeth speaks up. "That statement I true." Her sarcasm makes me snort loudly.

"Like I was saying," He continues. "You two are the oldest, so I expect one of you to lead this team."

"Done." Elizabeth says.

At the same time I say "Sure."

We look at each other. Great I hate competition that isn't sports.

"Well, you two always could battle it out, but I think you'd be better working together." He huffs in a 'we'll see how long you last' way.

"Nice!" Elizabeth says, offering me a high five. I accept and don't let go of her hand, we smile at each other excitedly, and I know I've made a friend.

"Don't get all smiley yet." Logan says. "You've got leadership training tomorrow 6am with Jean and Scott."

We both groan, but I remind myself it won't bet completely terrible. Not with a friend.

~ _…_ ~

...

Alriiiight

That's short I know.

I want the next chapter to be gooooood so give me at least a week. Also the popular request was to meet in the middle, so that's what I'm going with.

**ALSO I'm holding OC auditions.**

**-I need about 1 or 2 acolytes. I already have 1 and I'm awaiting response on the second. Go to the OC INFO page 'first chapter' and use the 'minor character info.' Which is what you used to submit your character info. (I updated the major character info.) -**

**Thank you guys sooo much (:**

Review pleaseee :D


	9. What The Hell Do We Do Now?

Keep Going Strong: Chapter 1

What the hell do we do now?

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing to the tune of Beethoven's fifth, something I surely won't be able to figure out how to change. I press the snooze button and ten minutes later I'm awakened again. This time it's to the voice of a radio announcer.

"This goes out to all you poor guys and gals up this early on a Saturday. Here's Linkin Park with 'Numb'." His voice laps over the intro to the song.

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

"Elizabeth, why do you hate me?" My roommate, Nina's voice groans.

"Sorry, I told you I had a training thing with Cale this morning." I say apologetically, sitting up.

My laptop lies beside me on the bed and I open it, clicking on my email.

"Well, _that's_ a good reason to get up then." She yawns.

"Do I sense sarcasm?" I open an email from my sister and skim through it.

"Quite the opposite, actually." She stretches her arms behind her back. "You see, getting up to train sucks. Getting up to train with _Cale_ is a whole lot less sucky." She stands up and walks over to the mirror to brush her shiny dirty blonde hair.

I just laugh and go back to reading my letter.

**Hey, Sweetie**

**Things are fine here, nothing dangerous lately. Although I don't recommend joining the army to you I'm doing great, as always. Be safe and make some friends, for your Mum and Dad. **

'_She would pull the parent card_'' I think, and keep reading.

**Everyone misses you, hugs and kisses.**

**Pam **

"Do you think _I_ could come to your little training session?" Nina jokes.

"Why, for the sake of learning?" I ask in a mock innocent voice.

"Certo," She giggles and I roll my eyes and smile. "I think that's Italian for of course."

"They're your powers, Nina." I say, giving her a look.

"It's strange," She says. "At first I thought it was just me remembering my French from school, but it's more than that. I had figured out it was my power once we entered the Danger Room."

"Well, now you've got two powers. That's pretty useful." I say, trying to snap her out of the dreamy state she's in.

"I have three if you count knowing how to get everywhere." She sits down on a desk chair. "By the way I can take you down to the Danger Room if you'd like." She flexes her fingers questioningly.

"That's ok," I laugh. "I'll be fine on my own."

She just shrugs and continues with brushing her hair.

I like Nina; she's outgoing once you get to know her. I like outgoing people, they're entertaining. She's shy in person, and I can tell she'd never hurt my feelings intentionally. She also comes off as boy crazy but that's all just a joke. She obviously only likes Jamie; it's not hard to tell.

"Maybe later we can explore a bit." She suggests.

"Sounds good," I say.

She crawls back into bed and I pick out my clothes. _It's time to start training for whatever the hell it is we do now._

_..._

"Haha." Ben laughes at me. "You're so going to be late."

"Shut up man, I can't be late." I rifle through my suitcase, wishing I had unpacked it last night.

"Well, ya know Cale. She's probably gonna kick your ass anyways." He snorts.

"Dude, it's not a competition." I say while putting on my socks. "We have to work _together_,we_ all _do."

"No way am I getting bossed around by a girl." Ben says stubbornly.

"Okay, that's sexist." I say, looking for my shoes.

"And?" he asks.

"And?" I roll my eyes. "Not cool. Sexism is not cool."

"You're way too good of a guy, Cale." Ben says, crawling back into his bed. "It makes me tired." He yawns.

I continue to get dressed and mutter, "Immature."

Ben isn't much like anyone I've met before; he has a different view of the world. Like he thinks he knows something we don't. He's stubborn, but not really a jerk. I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt some one's feelings, but he's not exactly a people person either.

_Look out world, here I come. _I think, but it sounds funny so I end up laughing. I remember I'm late and snap out of it. I run all the way to the danger room, and can't catch my breath when I do get three floors down. I sure wish there was an elevator.

...

"Uh, there's an elevator, you know right?" I ask Cale as he tries to catch his breath.

We both stand outside the training room doors, awaiting Scott and Jean.

"What?" He looks at me, purely dumbfounded.

"Oh my." I laugh and shake my head.

"Elizabeth, right?" He asks offering me his hand.

"Right you are." I smile and shake it. "Cale, right?" I smirk.

"That is correct." He smiles back.

Good, we get along.

"Where are the old guys?" He jokes.

"No idea, don't seem like the kind of people who'd come late do they?" I ask rhetorically.

"Hmm, well where you from?" He asks.

_This is weird_, I think. I don't know much about this guy.

He leans against a wall and raises an eyebrow. "So?" he asks, ruffling his shaggy brown hair.

"oh," I say. "Well I'm from here, like the states." I doubt he cares where.

"Cool, I'm from Greece. " He says, casually.

"That's really cool." I smile.

"Alright." Scott comes running down the hall. "Help is here!"

"Wait, Scott!" Jean yells running around the corner. "The floor is slippe-"

Before she can finish she loses her grip on the floor and slides head first into the wall.

"Jean!" Scott exclaims, running over. He puts his ear to her mouth. "She's breathing." He sighs in relief.

"Ouch, Scott?" She mutters dreamily, waking up.

"What the hell?" Cale whispers in my ear, confused.

"It's ok I'm here, Jean." He picks her up and calls over his shoulder "We'll reschedule!"

Cale sighs. "Well that was productive. I'm glad I woke up at 6am now."

I laugh. "Come on, I'll show you where the elevator is."

...

The breakfast table is bursting with activity when I walk in.

All the older mutants and the new mutants are either seated or eating already.

I take a seat beside my roommate Naomi and smile.

"Hey, Alison." She greets me. "They have so much food here, it's crazy. "

"Yeah, I guess they do." I put some eggs and bacon on my plate and get a glass full of orange juice.

The two girls sitting across from me smile "Hi, I'm Nina." The one with dirty blonde hair chirps.

She's beautiful. Like a doll, but prettier. Ugh.

"Elizabeth." The other girl with straight black hair says, while swallowing her food.

"I'm Alison, and this is Naomi." I say, smiling.

"Can't she introduce herself?" Nina asks, laughing in a friendly way.

I give her an awkward laugh back. It probably came of a little snooty, whatever.

I turn to Naomi "What's new?"

She shrugs.

"Cool." I smile.

She's very quiet, and so expectantly powerful. But that's not why I like her. She's sweet and fairly innocent, she appreciates everything. So refreshing these days. I'm not much of a talker in the mornings anyways.

The boy I talked to yesterday moves from his seat to sit with Naomi and I. He motions his friend to join him.

"Hey," he says to me, and then turns to Naomi. "I'm Chris." He offers his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Naomi." She says, ignoring to handshake.

"This is my roommate Marcus." He says, gesturing to the boy with tanned skin and messy brown hair.

"Ah, the wolf guy?" I say, pointing to him.

"Yep." He says and laughs a little.

Chris then moves his eyes from Marcus who's eating and Naomi who's fiddling with her nails shyly. He widens his eyes, and I suddenly understand.

Marcus likes Naomi.

"What do we do?" I whisper

_Later_ he mouths.

I nod.

Scott walks in, "School today everybody!" He says excitedly.

"Right, so much for hanging out today." I say to Chris.

He laughs, "Just because we're at school, doesn't mean we _have_ to learn." He says in his thick English accent.

I'm impressed, "I _like_ you." We both laugh.

"It's hard not to." He jokes.

"Maybe school won't be so bad after all." I go back to my breakfast.

...

I'm doing Acolytes next chapter so if you have one you want to submit review it on this chapter. (:

Also, nakajima saya: You can review it to me, and I'll see what I can do, or you can submit it as an acolyte for consideration. :)


	10. Stupid English Accents

Chapter 2

Stupid English Accents

…

I step out of the bathroom connected to my room, and stand in front of the big mirror, examining my outfit.

"Oh my gosh Nina. That shirt is gorgeous." Elizabeth says to me, eyes glowing. I look down at my outfit. Deep purple sleeveless ruffled blouse and black denim shorts; couldn't do much worse.

"Thanks," I say. "What are you going to wear?"

"Probably something simple." She says.

"Alright," I say "I'm gonna go see how we get to school."

"See ya."

…

"Chris, why do you have 3 suitcases?" Marcus eyes me strangely. "Do you seriously have that much clothes?"

"What?" I glance down and see a third suitcase tucked under my bed, "That's not mine."

He laughs, "Whatever dude, I'm gonna head downstairs, and see what's up."

"You mean you're going to go and stalk Naomi." I say, raising my eyebrows.

He rolls his eyes. "That only sounds creepy cause of your stupid English accent." He closes the door hard behind him.

I chuckle and pull the suitcase out from under my bed. Its medium sized and made of leather, I'd never seen it in my life. Just as I decide to try and return it to its owner, it shakes. I don't mean it made any significant movements, but it defiantly shook.

I move it onto my bed, it's not very heavy. I unzip it cautiously, hoping it's a cell phone vibrating.

Just as I lean over it to flip the top open, it opens by itself. It hits me in the nose, hard.

"Ow," I yell, covering my nose with my hand.

When I look up I'm face to face with…

"Calumon, what are you doing here?" I yell at the white digimon with big purple and white ears.

I get a tilt of the head a frown and a threaten of tears.

"no, no, no." I say, "its ok, where's Impmon?" I ask looking Calumon who giggles mischievously.

"I'm serious!" I look into the big green eyes, "where _is_ Impmon?"

Calumon continues to have a full on giggle fit.

"Alright, well you go back in there till I get home from school."

I make Calumon a bed out of a towel and place it in my dresser drawer. "No moving!"

…

"What do ya mean ya need new Acolytes?" St. John exclaims. He stumbles backwards and trips over a wire, ripping down the red satin curtains that hang on the walls of Magneto's latest fortress.

"Pyro," Magneto begins. "Frankly, you've become intoxicated 24/7, you're getting too old to take orders from me, you've stopped training and you smell."

Pyro loses control and in his drunken state, he begins to cry. "Pleaaaaaase bucket head, let me stay. I'll do anything'." He lunges forward and grabs magneto's ankles.

"Fine, you can stay. Sober up and meet me in the kitchen in a couple hours, I've got a job for you." He shakes the pyromaniac off his legs and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

…

Pyro strides into the kitchen two hours later, smelling of strong Axe body wash. Magneto looks up and gasps, He hadn't seen the firebug this clean in years. At least not since Gambit left for the X-Men.

"St. John Allderdyce reporting fer duty." He says, happily.

"Alright," Magneto begins, still in shock. "I need you to pick up my new Acolytes. Here's a list of where they'll be, their names and their appearances etcetera. Also some money for a car rental. Remember there are four of them so get something spacious. I'm picking up our last mutant myself."

"I won't fail ya, bucket head!" Pyro shouts, already picking out a car in his head.

…

"So I guess we'll split into grade groups then?" Nina says, as we all stand outside Bayville high. "What do you think Cale?"

I clue in, "What? Me?"

"You're the leader." She shrugs.

"Yeah, well so is Elizabeth." I say defensively, crossing my arms.

"We'll she's," Nina starts. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Hey guys!" We all turn around to see Elizabeth. "I want you guys to meet my friend, her name's Felicia" She moves out of the way to reveal a girl.

She wasn't just any girl though. Felicia was tall and thin, with messy short black hair and glowing green eyes. She had black tattoos down both of her arms, and matching belly button and lip rings. Her red t-shirt read 'Love is Pain' and revealed some of her stomach. Her blue boot cut jeans were ripped all over the place. She carried a small black book bag in her right hand hand and a leather jacket with buttons and studs under her left arm. Her black leather converse had silver designs on the toe. If this girl had been glaring at you under her choppy, jet black bangs you'd have been scared out of you mind.

But she was smiling, and her smile was catchy too.

"Hey," She says to us, nodding her head slightly. She strikes up a conversation with Elizabeth and Naomi and I watch her.

"She's reaaaally hot." Marcus whispers, appearing beside me.

"No shit, dumbass." Ben says appearing on my other side.

"Whoa, hold on a sec." I turn to Ben. "I thought you like, hated girls."

Ben smirks, "Listen, Cale." He puts an elbow on my shoulder, then takes it off awkwardly not liking the physical contact. "There are many types of attraction, certain types being emotional, others being-"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there." Marcus interjects.

"Yeah," I say. "Nobody wants to hear about your creepy emo kid _needs_."

"Since when am I an emo kid?" Ben scowls, at us and turns to walk away.

"Ever since I found that Alexisonfire CD under your bed." I yell after him.

He gives me a rude hand gesture over his shoulder.

"Guess he's finding his own way to class," Marcus high-fives me.

"You guys ready?" Nina asks us. I swear that girl is more fitted to lead than I am. "Cause we're all gonna go to the office together."

"Yeah," Marcus says then looks around. "Where's Chris been all this time anyways?"

"I dunno," I say, looking around. "Maybe he followed-"

I stop talking as I see him a few feet away, talking to Felicia. I hit Marcus in the arm, and he swings around I can almost feel his jaw drop to the ground.

Marcus groans, "How does Chris score with girls when they don't even give me the time of day."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I blame his stupid English accent."

"Damn his verbal attractiveness!" Marcus shouts a little too loud, causing everyone to stare.

I laugh nervously, "Who's ready to go to school?"

…

There ya go.

Took me a while, sorry. :)

I guess my big dilemma this chapter was whether Calumon was a boy girl or an it ..

Oh the things I do for you people. :)

Daynaa


	11. Left Wondering

**Left Wondering**

"Elizabeth!" I hear my name called from down the hall. I turn away from my locker to find Bobby Drake waving at me. "Our lockers are pretty close, huh?" He says walking over.

I give him a funny look. "Aren't you eighteen? Shouldn't you be done school by now?"

He stuffs his hands in his pockets cutely like he did back when we first met. "We all kinda got held back a year, it was when the anti-mutant thing was really bad. We have rights now, though." He smiles crookedly at me.

_Oh my god, he's flirting with you . . . _

"We'll aren't you lucky," I laugh.

"You're really… outspoken, you know that?" He leans against a locker door.

"Are we really gonna have one of those high school locker conversations?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"There it is again," He laughs.

"I have history next," I smile, trying my best be nonchalant. "It's on the other side of the school."

"Ever skipped class?" He says, icy blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," I lie. "And I always get in crap for it, so if you'll let me get to class."

"Please?" He asks giving me a look that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Well," I say. "I go, but only if we can bring Nina and Felicia." I smile, happily explaining my ultimatum.

"Jeez, you go get them and meet me back here in ten." He bites him bottom lip for a second. "See ya."

I'm left wondering what the hell I'm doing skipping class on the first day.

…

"Nina I _need_ the schedule." I say for the third time in a row.

"Not now Chris," She says continuing her conversation with Jamie.

_Girls_, I think. I lean against a locker and slide down onto the floor.

"Can I just get it from your bag?" I whine from the floor beside her.

"Just a sec." She says to Jamie sweetly, then turns to me and whispers sharply. "If you know what's good for you you'll keep your British butt planted on the floor. Unless that is you want to find yourself through a portal and into the girl's bathroom." I know she doesn't mean it; she's too sweet to mean it. But it makes me laugh to think of her seriously threatening anyone.

I think about that for another minute and then stand up; I'm a little bit taller than her now.

"You in the mood to wake up with scorched hair?" I ask.

We stare each other down for a minute then she sighs.

"Whatever." She tosses me her school bag. "Just go." She motions for me to leave.

"Fine," I say pulling out the schedule and dropping the bag at her feet. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

Her face is so red when she turns around I can't help but collapse on the floor laughing.

"Man," Jamie says. "Are you ok?"

"He's fine." She says, taking his hand.

"Ok I'm leaving." I say, raising my hands in defeat. I turn around, bumping right into,

"Felicia," I say, almost knocking her over.

She points at me and smiles, "Funny British guy!"

"Um, yeah I guess." I say, wondering why the fact that I'm English has anything to do with everyday life…

Before she can respond Elizabeth comes running into both of us.

"Come on, we're all skipping class!" She says, grinning.

"Slow down there," Nina says approaching us. "It's the first day of school."

"Yeah," I say. It's funny because I actually kind of want to go, Bayville High isn't the most welcoming place. An escape would be great right now. "They already hate us; we don't need to give them any other reasons."

Felicia gives me a questioning look and I shrug. We decided it would be best not to mention being mutants to anyone unless they asked directly.

"We'll I'm all in," Felicia says, grinning.

I look at her for a second, then smile. "What the heck, I'm in too."

"We'll I'm in for sure," Jamie says.

I'm still not sure if I like this guy or not. He told Nina he changed a lot in the past two years or something. I find him a little annoying. It makes me wonder what he used to be like, and I don't like seeing my friends get hurt.

…

Pyro sped out of the car rental parking lot in a shining ruby red dodge charger.

"Yes," He thought out loud "Style _does_ come in four doors."

He drove the three miles to the airport rocking out to the radio and flicking his lighter. He also took his time dangerously reading the bios and defacing the pictures of the new acolytes. When he arrived there was nobody waiting for him so her sat outside blowing up smokers cigarettes, and yelling "SMOKING GIVES YOU CANCER!"

Finally about an hour later, four mutants, all no older than twenty emerged from the double doors.

The first and most noticeable was a guy in his late teens it seemed, who was partly covered in scales. He recognised him as Drago, the one with, well dragon powers.

Standing on his left was a scrawny girl, with an insane look in her eye. That's Greta the crazy chick who carries around the bones of her dead boyfriend, Jason or something. Resurrection powers if he wasn't mistaken.

On Drago's other side was a muscular guy with crazy blonde hair that didn't look like it'd been combed in a while. His eyes were blue and had the sort of look in them that scared the hell out of you. But it wasn't the look, it was his powers. William Anderson had the power to make others fear him.

Then on Will's left stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and beautiful features. She was tall and thin, but mostly because she stood so tall. Octavia, aura manipulation, she could manipulate her aura to form weapon and shields.

"Alright, everyone get in the car." Pyro said, blowing up another cigarette.

…

Naomi sighs in frustration as she attempts to edit her classmate's English assignment. English was not an easy second language to learn.

"Need some help?" Marcus comes up beside her. She could smell a strong scent coming from his dark shaggy hair. He was an interesting looking boy, but in a good way. He was strong, with a tribal tattoo down his left arm and bright green eyes that made such a pop against his tanned skin she nearly gasped out loud looking into them. And she liked to look people in the eye.

She padded out a few strands of her long black hair and smiled. "Yes I do."

"English not your first language I take it?" He asks,

I shake my head.

"Well you're surrounded by it so you'll catch on soon enough." He says, "I wish math was that easy."

I laugh, "I do like math more than English."

"So," Alison turns around to face Cale who sits in the desk behind her, "How long do ya think until he confesses his love to her?" She asks in her light English accent.

"We shouldn't meddle," He says "Watching from afar is much better." He turns back to Marcus and Naomi who sit a few desks down from them.

…

There you go TO BE CONTINUED :)

Fa-fa-fa-feedback. ?

Lol, but reviews are cool.

*******Also I need... DUN DA DA DUN brotherhood members, yeah mystique's back bitches :)**

**Info in first chapter :)**


	12. Breaking noses

Lesson One on Having Fun in Bayville

"Lesson one on having fun in Bayville!" Bobby yells leading the class-skippers onto the now abandoned football field. "It's not fun here!" He stretches both arms out to the sides and falls backward, lounging with his hands behind his head.

"Then let's get out of Bayville." Nina says, as Elizabeth takes a seat beside Bobby.

"Stop wiggling your fingers," Elizabeth says, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Not everyone knows about our little secret."

"Right…" Jamie says, glancing sadly at Felicia, who's too deep in conversation with Chris to notice she's being watched. "We can't just use our powers at school."

Chris, having overheard this information decides on something.

"Felecia." He says, smiling.

"yea?" She says, smiling back at him.

"Would you… like to… go for a walk… or something?"

She shrugs. "Or something?"

"A walk?" he says.

"Or something." She gives him a funny look, leading him away.

"Isn't she awesome?" Elizabeth says, watching the walk away. "I think she's awesome."

"Meh," Nina bites her lip nervously. "She seems like bad news to me…"

Bobby pops into a sitting position like a weasel, making Elizabeth yelp. "Dude!"

"Did you know Buffy is a nickname for Elizabeth?" He asks, grinning at her.

She nods her head, considering this. "Wait, did you Google my name?"

"No…"

"Guys focus," Nina says.

"Sit down wiggles," Jamie says, taking a seat on the grass. "It's nice here."

"Ok but don't make calling me Wiggles into _a thing_."

…

"Marcus!" Rahne yells, walking over from down the hall.

"Not again," The younger mutant mutters, rubbing his forehead.

"I _have_ to tutor ya." She states, hands on her hips. "Logan said I have to. You'll understand soon enough that that means nae acception."

"Do you get what I'm going through?" He raises his eyebrows. "Like, seriously have you ever been out of control of your feral form?"

"No, but I can-"

"Then you won't understand ever, okay? Besides, I'd take you down in a minute, how old are you anyways?" He smirks.

"I'm sixteen," She shouts, then lowers her voice to a whisper. "And _I am an X-Man_." She shoots him a glare, turning and walking away.

"Whatever..." Marcus sighs.

…

"This is ridiculous." Alison moans, slamming her locker door. "Where the hell are they?"

"They are in class?" Naomi asks, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"No way, I haven't seen them all afternoon." She crosses her arms. "They totally skipped."

"Who skipped?" Cale asks, walking up to the two girls.

"Popsicle, that guy Nina likes, Nina, and Elizabeth," Ben says, joining them.

"Ugh," Allison slouches against her locker. "Don't forget Chris and that _skank_ Felecia.

"Skank?" Naomi asks, wrinkling her eyebrows at the copper haired girl, with messy fringe bangs.

"Oh," Alison says, searching for a word. "Slut?"

Naomi shrugs.

"Tramp?" Cale tries.

"A prostitute." Ben deadpans.

"Oh!" Naomi smiles understandingly, and then her look grows shocked. "Prostitute?"

"No," Alison says, hurriedly. "Bens just being an ass."

"Yeah," Ben snorts. "At least I don't have a stupid accent…" He mutters.

"It's not stupid." Alison states defensively, trying to sound more English than usual.

"British people are weird." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Ben," Cale scowls. "Stop being an ass."

"Make me, 'Saliva Guy'." Ben waves his hands in the air, mockingly.

"Just screw off."

"I wasn't screwing with you, was I?" Ben smirks. "You were just standing up for your _girlfriend_."

"Enough," Alison says, pulling ben around to face her. She takes a deep breath and punches him, square in the nose. "I'm not his girlfriend and I can stand up for myself, ass."

"What the hell?" Ben gasps, gripping his nose.

At this point, Alison is shaking her sore hand, Cale is laughing, and Naomi is looking over Alison's shoulder worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Alison asks the black haired girl.

Before she can get an answer she feels a cold hand on her shoulder.

"My office now." The voice of a grey haired Principal Kelly radiates through the hall.

Alison sighs, all hope of leaving a good impression on her first day lost. "Crap."

…

Octavia rubs her temples, as John turns down the radio and smiles at her like an idiot.

"So, how you guys doin' back there?" He asks the three mutants in the back seat.

"Just great." Will says from the middle seat.

Greta simply looks up shooting him daggers with her eyes, and stroking what looks like a small finger bone.

"How far is it?" Drago asks, cracking his neck.

"I don't really know." Pyro says, "I'm lost."

"This is ridiculous," Octavia states from the passenger's seat. "I just want to _get_ there." She runs her fingers through her long silky black hair.

Pyro sighs, "Hey Greta how's Jason doin'?" He grins at her through the rear view mirror.

Greta's eye twitches and she takes several deep breaths before answering. "_Ethan_ would like to get there also."

"Tell _Ethan_ to hold his horses then." Drago snaps.

"Stop it, kid." Will says. "She'll start _chanting_ again."

Drago shrugs and cracks his neck again.

"Would you stop that?" Octavia snaps, turning around and shooting him a glare.

"And they thought I was the annoying Acolyte." Pyro mutters.

….

Whoooo…

Shorter than usual sorry :(

I had it typed up mostly then I didn't save it... very depressing…

And I was on school break so yeah. :)

Anyways, hope you liked it and reviews would be cool

THANKS,

Daynaa


	13. Assumption

**I'm going on break for a bit. We're having term 2 tests in school and I'm failing science soooo… **

**I wrote you guys a mini chapter for now!**

…

**Assumption**

…

Chris sits atop the highest school bleachers looking up at the sky. The wind blows through his white hair as he places an arm around his companion.

"You are really good at that." He says to Felecia, sighing.

She shrugs. "I've just had a lot of practice."

Chris raises his eyebrows. "How much?"

"I dunno," She laughs "I think I started when I was eleven."

"Wow," He sits up straight and looks at her. "Show me again?"

She bites her lip, "My hand's a little tired from the last four."

"Please?" He asks, pouting.

"Fine." She gives in, pulling the cap off something from her pocket. She backs away from him and begins to draw on the bench with the purple marker. She pauses and seems to think for a minute before smiling.

Her hands glide the marker along, forming an almost human looking cr4eature with scales and fire coming from its mouth. She lifts her head and smiles at him.

His jaw drops. "Is that-"

"An anthro dragon, yeah." She blushes. "I'm a little obsessed, do you like it?"

Chris shakes his head in disbelief. "You have no idea.

That's when she leans in and kisses him.

…

WHAT? FLUFF? BARF!

Hahahahaha moahahaha moahah..ha…..aha….HA!

This is why I shouldn't drink pop.. (or as the Americans call it 'soda')

Oh and by the way some of you guys needa start using spellcheck or something… Cause holy crap those reviews on the last chapter... I was like "Ummm, okaaay?"

Lol, but I love you guys AND I'LL MISS YOU! :'(

Be back in a month or so!


	14. A Month in Bayville

**I'd like to first clear up that the acolytes may not be in every chapter. They're meant to be background characters and that's why I didn't ask for as much information on them.**

**Sorry, **

**... **

"I hate all of you." Ben states, squished in between Naomi and Chris in the back of a small baby blue Honda civic. It belonged to Kitty, but they had missed the bus that morning and had to get it back somehow.

"That's it," Chris says, ignoring Ben's rude comment. "Four weeks to the day, a whole month so far in Bayville."

"Guys, I'm trying to concentrate." Cale says from the driver's seat. They were going about 20 miles an hour in a 50 zone.

"You know." Says Nina from the passenger's side. "I think Bayville is the best thing that's happened to me."

"Yeah me too." Chris smiles back. What was most on his mind though was his official three weeks of being with Felecia. She was so rough around the edges, and he'd never had much of a girlfriend before. It felt good for him to have someone to always be important to.

Naomi smiled to herself, thinking about what only one other person knew about. Her and Marcus. They had made a bit of a habit out of meeting in the laundry room. It began when she was searching for a t-shirt before bed a week earlier.

"_I like your hair." He says, stroking her long shiny black ponytail. _

"_I like you." She says, surprised at her own outspoken ways._

"_What are you doing hanging around here?" He says, gazing into her dark eyes._

"_Looking for one of my shirt." She whispers, knowing neither of them could be unaware of the shared nearvous feeling. And he was good at hiding it as well; it was so hot in the laundry room that day._

"_Here." He says, pulling his white V-Neck over his head and holding it out to her. "Until you find yours." _

_She noticed how his tan skin was a bronze color and it made her smile more than anything._

It made Naomi happy just to think about it, especially since the meetings had happened twice more in the past week.

She'd never had a boyfriend or anything much close for that matter. Upon arriving in America she figured she'd have such a hard time ever talking with them she'd never make any friends. People weren't as cruel as she'd imagined them to be though, and soon enough she could speak and understand the majority of the English language.

"Do you guys think Jamie is going to ever ask me out?" Nina pouts.

"I wouldn't." Ben says.

"Thanks, Ben." Nina says sarcastically. "Always the voice of reason." She slouches down in her seat.

"Teach her to call shotgun." Ben mutters.

Chris dismisses this to focus on something that had been bothering him for some time. Calumon – The innocent digimon his mutant sister had created for him- was sleeping safely in his dresser, away from harm. But where the hell was Impmon?

He was starting to think he was living under the kitchen table, looking up girls' skirts.

"Oh crap." Cale says, "I hate driving, where's Elizabeth she's so much better."

"She went with Bobby." Nina says, frowning. "Do they have a _thing_?"

Chris chuckles. "Do you think they have a _thing_?"

"I was thinking about it and- Cale oh my god!" Nina yells, as he slams on the breaks for no reason at all. "We're going to get stopped by the police."

"We can't get stopped by the police." Ben looks up with a startled expression on his face. "I kind of already have a record."

"What?" Nina snaps around to look at him. "Ben, _what _did you do?"

"Apparently," He begins in a tiring tone. "I assaulted an officer, but all I did was push him."

Chris runs his fingers through his white-blond hair. "You never touch a cop Ben."

"Douchebag tried to feel me up." Ben says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Was… _were_ you carrying drugs?" Naomi asks, joining the conversation.

"I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time." He sighs, looking bored.

"Can't argue with that." Chris says.

…

"You iced his tires?" Elizabeth exclaims, sitting shot-gun in Bobby's shiny red quarter ton Chevy truck. It had to have been a gift from his barely seen parents.

"Yes!" Bobby laughs, still moderately keeping his eyes on the road. "You should have seen his face." The iceman imitates an angered Cyclops. "_Drake, what did you do to my car?_"

"You sure are something." Elizabeth shakes her head.

"What about you?" He smiles, "I bet you got into loads of trouble at your old school."

"Actually," She chuckles. "I was more of the silent girl."

"You're kidding?" Bobby looks baffled.

"Well it's more than that." Her smile fades. "I was dating someone- a co-worker of my sister's. He's in the military with her."

"How much older?"

"3 years." She says. "But he _was _good for me. Good _to_ me. He was just starting to bring my out of my shell when I had to come here."

"What brought you all the way out?" Bobby asks.

"I diddn't want to be the quiet one anymore. I stopped being shy all the time and decided I'd rather go with the flow." She sighs. "And it's easier."

"If there's one thing I know about being a mutant," Bobby cringes. "It won't ever be easy. Even though the humans are getting better at accepting that we both inhabit this earth and that we can co-exist if we try, we still have a choice."

"A choice?"

"A choice to use our powers to help people, use them to hurt people, or pretend they don't exist." He sighs. "There is no in-between, all three are completely different things."

"So we just have to live with it." She brushes her short black bangs from her eyes.

He looks into her dark eyes with his icy blue ones and smiles before returning his attention to the road. "Live free or die hard." He chuckles.

"Fine with me." She grins.

...

"I don't think we have a DR session before dinner." Chris said, as Cale –finally- managed to pull into the mansion's drive. "We had one yesterday so…" He stopped.

There on the lawn, was Wolverine, who seemed to be wrestling something… oh no.

It was Impmon, a dark purple and white cat like digimon with a pointed tail. He seemed to be attached to wolverine's face, holding on for dear life. The huge Canadian man unsheathed his claws and attempted to claw at his opponent, but to no avail.

Eventually, he managed to peel Impmon (who seemed to be gripping some of Wolverine's –former- hair between his fingers) off of his face.

Chris got in more trouble it seemed that day than he would have if he had just explained the situation in the first place. It didn't really bother him though; extra DR Sessions were getting to be a form of habit seeing as him and Alison were fond of not showing up for Jean and Scott's power development classes.

He found the classes to be the most boring activity possible in the x-mansion (Aside from when they were being taught by Kurt, Kitty, Gambit or Rogue.) He liked the older X-Men; Rouge especially, she had a decent view of the world and it was plain to see that she never got respect handed to her. It was something she was all-for working to get.

Because Chris had never gotten much respect back home, (getting bullied in several bad parts of England before finally moving somewhere he could make friends.) he liked the way she treated everyone how they treated her. Rogue was some sort of a role model for him, and a good one at that.

Yet one of his biggest issues was that the new mutants weren't getting any action. Danger Room sessions were great, but you learn from experience. Experience was something they were seriously lacking in

Alison managed to get the idea that something was brewing from asking all the right questions. Sooner or later though the teacher would figure out they were collecting information and stop answering Alison's questions all together.

Until then though, they just had to be sneaky and not let any of the other's know.

Speaking of not letting people know things, Felecia still didn't know about Chris' powers. She ever asked about why he lived where he lived and he never asked her. The subject was beyond avoidable though and he figured if they were going to have a steady relationship he would have to tell her eventually. Soon, before she found out the hard way.

She would be okay with it, he assumed. She'd never said much about mutants; people had grown almost used to them at school. Teachers treated everyone fairly, and using the word 'Mutie' got you a detention.

And Felecia was wild, in more cases than one…

This was what was on Chris' mind, when he stumbled from Scott's office to find his teammates crowded around a piece of paper. It seemed to have writing on it, and the closer he got, the easier it was to make out.

**CODENAMES**

**Cale – Degree**

**Elizabeth – Plazma**

**Nina – Gateway**

**Naomi – Sand Trap**

**Alison – Verity**

**Ben – Scale**

**Marcus – Shadow**

**Chris – Drachen**

The newest mutants gape in awe at the finely printed list.

"SHADOW?" Marcus shouts. "That's the name of the golden retriever in _Homeward Bound_." He pouts. "This sucks." Chris pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"It's probably a play on your darker feral form." Rahne says thoughtfully, appearing beside him.

"Well thank you Ms. Know-it-all." He huffs.

"Still pissed off that I can kick your ass at meditating _and _fighting, are we Santos?" She puts a hand on her hip. "And I thought you were too good for training."

"Shut up." He says. "I couldn't care less about your stupid girl-power priorities. I f we have to do this training thing let's get it done as painlessly as possible ok?"

"Why are you so rude to me?" She shakes her head. "I've seen ya around your friends. You 'aint ever like this with them."

"They're not all annoying as you are."

"Thanks." She shakes her head. "All I ever wanted was to help ya."

"Help me by leaving me alone." He pushes away from the new mutants, heading up to his room.

Aside from some confusion, the mutants were all generally content with their codenames. Excited to use them in training and eventually in battle.

…

Upon arriving at magneto's base the new acolytes we about ready to kill Pyro. The all just assumed Magneto was as crazy as he was and were surprised to find him conversing calmly in the sitting room with a small boy.

"Is this our 'secret weapon' then?" St. John asks, throwing himself onto the couch beside a young boy with longish green hair and striking eyes to match.

"He'll no doubt give us power over the X-Men." Magneto smiles.

"He's just a kid." Octavia says, flipping her dark hair over her right shoulder "We can't use him to fight, it's cruel."

Drago shifts nervously upon hearing the news, he begins to wonder if the acolytes were a good choice for him in the first place.

"Let it be." Will says, challenging Octavia. "Nobody cares how old he is. Winning is winning."

"Nobody will hurt a little boy." Greta adds, breathing in sharply.

"Nobody will be able to hurt this one." Magneto says. "He's going to make us unstoppable."

…

End of chapter 6

A little probably needed explanation. (Also sorry if you guys already had codenames picked out... but I really wanted to pick them out. I'm not going to change them and I **hate** to be all serious and mean but don't ask me to change them. It's _not_ going to happen.)

**Cale – ****Degree (Measurement of temperature, because Cale alters water temperature.)**

**Elizabeth – Plazma (****The colorless fluid part of blood, because Elizabeth manipulates the iron in peoples blood.)**

**Nina – ****Gateway (****An opening that can be closed by a gate, because Nina's main power is to teleport through gateways.)**

**Naomi – Sand Trap (Because Naomi can turn things [including**** herself] into sand and control sand.)**

**Alison – Verity (A word like correctness, because Alison can tell when people are lying.)**

**Ben – Scale (Ben controls the weight of objects.)**

**Marcus – Shadow (A play on his darker feral form, plus it's a cool codename in my opinion..)**

**Chris – Drachen (The German word for dragon, because Chris transforms into an anthro dragon.)**

Also, I'm sorry I had to take that break but it gave me writing time and I made this chapter longer than usual because of it.

I really want to get the acolytes and X-men to fight, I just need time. I think I've fully introduced them now so it should come together very soon.


	15. Acolytes in The main Lobby PART 1

So I guess the reviews for chapter 13 CRAZY-MEGA-MORPHED into reviews for chapter 14…? I'm really confused but I'm going to go with yes.

Anyhow, I think this chapter is cheesy, poorly written, too short and full of boring crap… ENJOY! :D

…

"I call it iPod training!" Kitty grins, holding up a small blue and white square.

"I don't have an iPod." Alison, says.

"We got you all iPods with music you like and you probably won't mind Jean creeped your minds to get it!" Kurt smiles, showing his pointed teeth.

"You people are so weird." Ben rolls his eyes.

"WE'RE weird?" Kurt gapes. "You hate _everyone_ and you're calling _us_ weird? Ach du Liber Himmel."

Kitty giggles. "That's enough Kurt."

Ben sighs. "I don't feel compfortable having my thoughts scanned by a stranger."

"Good thing it's over then, huh?" Kitty smiles sweetly. She then hops through a wall to her right, leaving the kids alone with Kurt in the danger room.

"She'll be right back." The blue German says awkwardly.

"Here we are!" Kitty says whilst phasing up through the floor carrying a small shopping bag. She reaches her hand in and pulls out a green iPod. "Catch." She smiles tossing it in Alison's direction.

The copper haired girl catches it just in time, followed closely by a small package of earphones from Kurt. She boots up the small device to find a selection of songs, mainly from P!nk, Ke$ha and Eminem.

"You guys aren't bad." Marcus shrugs, pausing a song by Avenged Sevenfold. "I could train to this."

"It's been proven you can concentrate better to music." Kitty smiles.

"How am I going to keep these earphones in my ears?" Chris asks, thinking of his Dragon form.

"We've got special earphones for you and Marcus." Kurt explains.

"Awesome." Chris says, scanning through his music. Mainly mainstream Pop and Glee covers.

"This is freaking cool!" Elizabeth says, selecting Mr. Immature by Steph Lang.

"Dude." Nina nudges Elizabeth, "what do you have on yours?"

"GROW UP, MR. IMMATURE!" Elizabeth shouts. "Wait, what?"

…

"Are you going out with Felecia?" Alison asks Chris, hands on her hips. "I just want to know, because someone told me you were. It's probably just a rumour…"

"Yeah." He says.

"There are a lot of rumours going around school these days… wait what?"

"Yeah, we're going out." He sighs.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd freak out."

"Were really good friends why would I freak out?" Alison snaps.

"You don't even like her, Alison." Chris rolls his eyes, giving her a knowing look.

"That doesn't mean I'd freak out!" She narrows her eyes at him.

"You're freaking out." He laughs.

"It's called concern!" Alison huffs.

"Sure it is, Ali." He walks off in the other direction to talk to Cale.

"And she's a total skank." Alison mutters, following him.

…

Naomi steps lightly through the back garden of the institute, admiring the flowers. She stops to smell a rose and the smell lights up her face in happiness. She couldn't be happier here, with the scenery, the city, the company.

Her team was already like her family.

"NAOMI!" A voice yells, disturbing the dark haired girl's silence

She turns to fun Cale running towards her, his short brown locks bouncing.

He takes a deep breath and says. "."

Naomi widens her eyes, more confused by the American language than she has ever been. "Say it slowly?"

"Acolytes in the main lobby." He pants.

…

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" A hissing voice shouts from the main lobby of Xavier's.

Naomi and Cale stumble up to the new mutants, all dressed in their new yellow and blue battle uniforms and crouched on the floor; listening to the sound coming from around the corner.

Naomi takes a glance at her own, generic looking uniform and begins to compare it with some others. Elizabeth has holes in her sleeves and other parts of the uniform so she can take blood. Alison has shorter sleeves and looser pants, for fighting since her power is so offensive. And Cale has something on his back and connected to his arms, that looks like a water gun mechanism so he can control the temperature and shoot it.

Suddenly, Nina lands on her feet beside the group of mutants and Naomi suspects she came through a teleportation portal.

"There are five." Nina says. "One guy has scaly skin, another looks average, one has flaming red hair, and there are two girls. One has blond scraggly hair and one has long dark hair."

"I say we take no prisoners!" Marcus turns to smile at Naomi.

She grins, always finding him funny.

"Oh lord." Nina sighs. "Do we have some sort of a plan?" She looks to Cale who shrugs, then to Elizabeth.

"Wing it." She winks at Nina, and swipes her long dark hair into a bun before drawing blood from her arm.

"Ugh." Alison says, adverting her eyes. "Do we have a _real_ plan?"

Everyone is silent.

"Let's do this, them." Chris says, changing into his dragon form, a tall ten foot white and blue beast.

Cale turns to Naomi and whispers. "You might want to change to sand."

…

The reason its short is I might take a really long time to do the battle scene and I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer.

Any tips on writing fighting scenes?

Review and thanks!


	16. Acolytes In The Main Lobby PART 2

Might wanna go brush up on code names:  
But I only used... Alison: Verity, Elizabeth: Plazma and Marcus: Shadow

**Fight Scene (Cuts and Scrapes)**

"Cover me!" Elizabeth yelled, charging into the front foyer of the institute. She dived gracefully through a ring of fire and summersaulted to land on her feet. She turned to the man who had aimed at her and narrowed her eyes. "Bad move, smokey." She summoned up all her strength and looked back at what Rogue had told her during a private training session. _"Our powers are similar sugah, ya just have to take a little and not too much. That way ya get the upper hand without makin' a mess." _Elisabeth took a deep breath in and focused all her energy on drawing pyros blood. The more she concentrated the more she could feel it rising up.  
"Ah, what's happening!" pyro rubbed his arm, only forcing more blood to rise to the surface.  
Elizabeth created a ball from the thick liquid and balanced it above her right hand. It was the size of a tennis ball, and was constantly morphing between a cylinder, sphere and a cube.  
Elizabeth used her other hand to shape the blood into a knife and pointed it towards him.  
"No!" Pyro yelled, shielding his neck and chest. He had sunken to the floor, dizzy from the recent withdrawal of blood.  
"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little." Elizabeth sent the knife flying towards him, but just as it approached his head she turned it slightly. "By the way, they call me Plazma." The dull side of the blood-blade smacked against his head with a clang and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.  
She smiled, "That's right, I'm the boss."

Nina, who was currently teleporting around, looking for anyone left in the house. She had a feeling that the Acolytes were well informed of the teachers' departure on a mission. And all the older X-Men seemed to have left for the night.  
"Just my luck," she sighed.  
_Thump._  
She Gasped, "Who's there?" Her breathing became heavier as she peeked around a corner. Just as she went to draw another portal back to the foyer, a cold hand with long fingers grabbed her by her hair.  
"Boo, Bitch." a girls cold voice rang in her ears.  
Nina whimpered as a cold blade was pressed to her throat. "P-p-please, j-j-just let me go." She pleaded.  
"Agh, and you call yourself a hero? So pathetic."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name's Octavia and you're coming with me, Honey."

Marcus and Cale were back to back, battling a guy who was way stronger than the average person. His reflexes were more than enhanced and his speed was insane.  
Cale shot some boiling water at him, but he dodged it easily. Marcus was trying his best, but he wasn't able to access his half wolf form without loosing control and he didn't know if he could help much in his full wolf form either, it always left him too vulnerable.  
The man grabbed both Cale's wrists and smiled. "Where are all the grownups now, kid  
Marcus wasn't sure what to do, his powers weren't as in control as he thought they were. he was panicking, but he knew what was necessary.  
He took a deep breath and shifted into his half wolf form. He had more control than he remembered. His mind wanted to help his team, but his animal mind could barely tell the Acolytes from the X-Men, but he knew he was attacking the dark haired man... at first.  
"Ahhhh!" a girls high pitched scream filled the air.  
And that's when Marcus blacked out.

Chris shot fire at Drago, attempting to burn him. But his fellow scaled mutant seemed to be as immune to it as he was.  
The only thing he and Naomi could do to keep him at bay was stay in the air. Which for Naomi meant staying in her sand form. Chris kept on glancing back at Ben and Alison, who seemed to be arguing at the same time as they were fighting a thin, frail looking girl who was continuously stabbing at them with bones that Ben was making crumble. Strange mist was attacking them as well, and the girl's powers seemed to be more mystic than scientific.  
Chris dodged a flying table, Drago was powerful and had resorted to throwing large objects at them.  
That's when a ear-splitting scream filled the air. Chis wanted to look, but he was still dodging. He caught a chair with his claws and directed it back at Drago. It knocked him out but not for long.  
He turned to find Alison on the floor, blood pouring from her leg. His heart skipped a beat.  
"Verity!" Chris looked up at the direction the cry came from. Nina seemed to be held at knifepoint.  
"Move out!" He heard the mutant with the Australian accent yell. All the acolytes ran through the door, but by then Chris was back in human form and kneeling beside Alison.  
"Ben," She groaned. "You were covering my back." It was the first time Chris had ever seen her looking weak.  
"I'm sorry, Alison." For once Ben actually sounded sincere.  
"Fuck you, Asshole." Alison rolled onto her side, groaning in pain.  
"No you can't move right now." Nina put her right hand on alison, rolling her back over. Her left one was pressed to her neck, where blood was dripping onto the floor.  
"Let me see," Chris grabbed her hand. Nina gulped hard, then winced. "It's not too bad." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
He squeezed her hand, "It's over, Nina."  
"It's not over, Chris! Look at us," she gestured to Alison, then to Marcus who was curled up on the floor a few feet away. His head was in his hands and Naomi had her arms wrapped around him. "We're a mess."  
"We're all alive though." He squeezed her hand harder.  
"Barely..." She choked.  
Elizabeth ran into the room. "The professor and are gonna be back any minute now."

When they finally did arrive, everyone rushed after Alison. Everyone except Marcus and Naomi.  
"You did not mean it Marcus." Naomi whispered.  
"Didn't I?" He spat, tears rolling down his face. "How can I be an X-Man if I hurt my own team mates instead of the enemy!"  
"Being an X-Man is not about hurting anyone." Naomi squeezed his shoulder. "It is about knowing your weaknesses and overcoming them."  
Marcus rubbed a hand down his face and half smiled, his brown hair stuck to his forehead from all the sweat and tears. He rested his head against Naomi's shoulder.  
"We can beat this, Shadow. I know that we can."

...

...sorry for the long writers block. enjoy!


End file.
